Into the wild
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Bella runs off into the woods, only to be found by the tribe surrounding the castle. Will she find love with the Alpha? New plot.
1. Chapter 1

**The words spoken by the tribe in their native language will be explained in English on the bottom. It will appear different in the translator later on. It is in order as they speak. R &R!**

* * *

Bella

I ignore the branches that claw at me, trying to catch me as I run away from the castle. I know not how long I've been running, nor if they are aware of my departure. Not that I particularly care, I just want to get away from here as fast as I can. Away from the horrid illusion I had once called a life. The sound of men shouting and the barking of tracker dogs make me run faster, fear of being captured and brought back to the horrid illusion that many actually quite enjoy. Me, being extraordinary flat footed however, tripped over a precariously placed stump, falling into a boar trap, hitting my head on the sides. My last vision is a cloud filled sky above me, and my last hearing was the sound of whooping men. Then, darkness falls on me.

I know not how long I was unconscious, but when I find the strength to open my weary eyes, I find myself wrapped in fur blankets, a roaring fire in the center of a very large tent. This must be heaven. Hell wouldn't be this grand, or this comfortable. Or maybe it would? Anything would be better than going back there, that's the truth. I notice movement to my left, and move my head to find a woman of the wild people. But strangely, I am too tired to be frightened of her, or the wild. I never was scared of them to begin with. I thought the way that they had lived was far more grand then the way my people did. I try to gain her attention.

"Excuse me, but how long have I been here?" She turns to me, apparently glad I am awake.

"You beat death, good. No talk, drink." She says in broke English, handing me a cup of something that is very warm. I don't intend on taking orders from a wild woman, even if she is trying to nurse me back to health in this nice, warm tent

"No, I need to know how long I've been here." She sighs and strikes a pressure point on my head, forcing my mouth open long enough to pour the liquid in. It has a nice taste, but it felt awkward when she hit the pressure point. Very few of my people know pressure points, and those who know it do it in secret. They say it's the devils work, even though it actually has healing properties.

"Enough talk, sleep now." I try to argue, but whatever was in the cup made me very tired, very fast, and I fell fast asleep.

Jacob

"E se entseng khanhlaanong le fosetes moloko. Mo beha mahala" I say, trying to convince the tribe of this. The elders are displeased with me, and will not listen.

"O sefahleho lerootho ea ileng a bolaea batho ba habo rona hobane feela ba ka se khonang. Molao oa rōna o re ho bolaea leha e le efe sefahleho lerootho, 'me re lokela ho etsa se tšoanang hona joale!." Old Quil says. The others nod in agreement, except my father.

"Ke lumela mora oa ka nepahetseng. Ke e-s'o bone enoa pele kajeno." He argues, giving me time to think of a solution.

"ke hore le habohlokoa hakaale? O mong oa bona, 'me molao oa rona re leha e le efe lerootho sefahleho re nkhape lokela ho bolaoa!" Old Quil shouts at him. I then had an idea.

"Nka Etsa'ng Haeba ke mo nyala?" They all look at me as if I said something wrong. But it's my father who speaks first.

"Na u kholisehile Jakobo? Re tseba ho hopola hae o ntse a aa ageletsweng ho uena." I nod my head, and the others debate it for a minute.

"Hantle haholo. lenyalo tla etsahala nakong ea bochaba-tsatsi ha a mo." I bow my head in agreement and leave, wondering if I made the right choice.

* * *

 **She did nothing against the tribe, set her free**

 **She is a pale face who kills our people because they can. Our law says to kill any pale face, and we must do the same now!**

 **I believe my son is right. I have never this one before today.**

 **Is it important? She is one of them, and our law says any pale face we capture should be killed!**

 **What if I marry her?**

 **Are you sure Jacob? We know her mind is still embedded in you.**

 **Very well. The marriage will happen at the rising of the sun when she is better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got the inspiration for this from a fellow author, CourtneyHowlett. R &R!**

* * *

Edward

I sit quietly in the war room, drinking the finest French wine, waiting for the latest word on the search for Isabella. She should know better that to run off like that, like a common whore. But, tis no matter, we'll find her soon enough. She has no idea the punishment she'll receive for this act of treason and treachery, not one single idea. I don't care if her father is the King of the richest part of the land. I look up as the door opens, reveling a messenger I have been waiting for.

"My prince, the latest word from the search party. 'Still no sign of the princess.'"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO SIGN OF HER!" I yell, the wine I had been drinking fueling my rage and disappointment.

"I'm just a messenger sir." I stand to full height and walk over to him, making sure I don't appear drunk. I drunk prince would be a sign to a bad rule. My great grandfather is proof of that. Appeared at a cabinet meeting drunk, and was forced to hand control to my grandfather. Sad story really.

"Tis important that I have her back, and soon. She's not a fast runner, therefore, she could not have made it that far. Search all areas surrounding the castle, even if it means the savages land." He nods and runs off to tell the captain of the guards. I rub my head as I sit, reaching for my wine.

"Pardon my pestering brother, but why look for her? I thought you didn't care for her." My youngest sibling, Jasper, acknowledges. I sigh at the thought of having to explain it to him. He's not really my full brother anyway. Bastard born, but one of fathers favorites. So, he had him legitimized, and made him my second in command once I am king.

"I don't, your right. But I need the riches and the army that comes with the marriage alliance. With out those, my Kingdom will fall apart." I explain, taking a gulp of the wine. He's not slow or anything, but I just hate explaining my plans to anyone. Tis a horrid habit I picked up from my father, but it made it so I lasted this long with no attempts on my life. I count myself extremely lucky.

"Tis Gods will that we have this alliance with her country Jasper. For in a short while, father will hand me the throne, and I will become King. Not appointed by my father, but by God." I rant, standing up and exiting the room.

"Mark my word, I will be a king who will rule not only with a military, but with fear." I throw over my shoulder closing the doors with a bang.

Jacob

Why I do this to me? Why place myself to marry an unknown woman not of this tribe? Or any tribe for that matter. I should have listen to Ateara and killed her. I should have driven my spear through her heart, make sure she did not run back and tell her people where mine are. Only the spirits know why I did not kill her.. The scene replays itself constantly.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Re lokela ho ba le boar khōlō sefi seo!" Clearwater says, jumping for joy at his first hunt. I smile at his happiness, to finally be part of the tribe's hunting party._

 _"_ _Khoba matšoafo u ithata, kapa u ka 'na a oa a_." _Uley says, calming down the young warrior. Uley has always kept a calm demeanor, which casts a sense of mysteriousness around him, which he enjoys and thanks the spirits for._

 _"_ Ha ke nahana hore ke sa boar. Shebahalang joaloka re tšoasoa itsebang kateng sera sa moloko!" _Cameron shouts. I run forward, and there is indeed a young woman in our trap. By look of her footprints, she was likely running away from her kingdom. Or possibly an abusive husband._

 _"_ _U tseba melao_ _Jakobo_." _Lahote says, handing me a spear. I take it, and is about ready to stab right at her heart, when she turns. I see the most beautiful face, which is almost entirely covered with long, black hair. I drop my spear, now unable to kill her._

 _"_ _U ntse u etsang?!" Call shouts. I lower my arm into the trap, and with ease, lift her out._

 _"_ _Pholosang hae. Ha ke na le pelo ea ho bolaea." I say, ignoring the howls of protest coming from them. She fits perfectly in my arms, and never has she tried to awaken from her slumber. She looks peaceful._

 _"_ _U tlōla molao!" Cameron shouts, trying to lunge forward to attack her._

 _"Hlasela hae, 'me ke iphetetse." I answer back, ignoring the law once more. I walk past them, ignoring the looks they gave me. No one will hurt her now. Not while there is air in my chest._

* * *

 **We must have a big boar in that trap**

 **Calm down or you may fall in**

 **I don't think its a boar. Looks like we caught an enemy of a tribe**

 **You know the rules Jacob**

 **What are you doing**

 **Saving her. I don't have the heart to kill**

 **Your breaking the law**

 **Attack her, and I retaliate.**


End file.
